


Overtime

by AdianX24



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, Friendships saved, Hand Jobs, Itrau and Banri fight, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Relationship saved, Sleep Groping, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdianX24/pseuds/AdianX24
Summary: "Overtime again?! Seriously..."
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Sumeragi Tenma, Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma (Hinted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this so many times to fit what I had in mind for this ship. It was annoying and I hated it but I finished it proud.

"Overtime again?! Seriously..."

Tenma huffed finding himself once again annoyed by the older man. It was annoying enough that they could barely spend time together in the dorm. But recently Itaru's been coming back home later than usual.

The older man usually got back before or around dinner. However, he's been coming back at ridiculous times of the night; Spanning from 10 P.M. to 1 A.M., which is pretty unhealthy considering Itaru's late-night gaming habits and then having to go to practice or back to work.

The most annoying thing is that he doesn't seem to mind coming back home at such late hours. No one can tell if the lack of sleep is getting him or not since no one has seen him due to this very bizarre work schedule. And since Tenma is his significant other, though it took him forever to accept that fact, it's affecting him the most out of everyone. Seeing as that he can't find time to see or even contact the man without some sort of excuse from him.

It's not like Tenma could tell him to stop working, after all, Itaru was an adult and his own person. He can make his own decisions and whatnot without Tenma telling him what he can and can't do. Though he should try to be patient considering that Itaru was patient when his own busy schedule came into play. Even so, Itaru did have his games to comfort him at that time. But Tenma likes to think he missed him a lot more than he probably did. Though he never got a definite answer from the blonde, before he was pulled to his games by his party members. He assumed that he could bring it up again at some point but life seemed to be on Itaru's side, finding him continuous ways to avoid the subject.

He sighed and flopped down on the couch, staring intensely at the ceiling, as if it were going to bring Itaru away from work.

He could pray for Itaru to come back. Though praying isn't something that normally did and he wasn't even sure how to do it. Maybe if he got down onto his knees in front of the dorms' human angel, Tsumugi, maybe the gods would pity him enough to let Itaru off for the day. It was a weird thing to think or even attempt to do but it works for some reason. He would know, both Taichi and Kazunari have tried it and it, as weird as it sounds, worked. Though doing something like that sounds embarrassing and he's not as brainless as those two.

He could attempt to try it on Sakuya, seeing as though he's Itaru's good luck charm, and there's a better chance of it working. Though Tenma has tried to limit asking stuff from him. Though they are friends, as well as dormmates, Tenma was quite jealous of the spring troupe leader. He always seemed to have Itaru's vote in most things. Obviously he was Itaru's Troupe leader, so it was natural that Itaru would usually agree with him on things but seriously, not every fucking time! Even the other members of the spring troupe would occasionally disagree with the younger leader. But he seemed to think everything he said was considered valid. Sakuya could tell him that he should quit the troupe, not that he would, and he'd probably do it.

Tenma couldn't help but get upset at the disturbing revelation. That his boyfriend might as well pick someone else, Sakuya, of all people, over him! Though that isn't a huge shock considering the boy's generosity and determination.

Not only that, however besides Sakuya, but there were also lots of people Itaru seemed suspiciously close to. He could make an entire list of people and the reasons why Itaru would date them. His top competitors being the other 3 leaders in question.

Especially Banri.

Not only did they have a shared love for gaming, but they also were unsurprisingly keen with doing very _intimate_ things, which is how Homare put it. And that stuck with Tenma. It shouldn't have, but it did. And the thought of it made his blood boil. He really likes Banri. They're friends and very skilled actors. They even go to Karaoke together, when they have the chance, and if they run into each other on the road he helps him out when he gets sidetracked. He hated love triangles and found them annoying and utterly pointless. Even if he has starred in some very popular ones, he never really considered being in one. And he never really wants to. So he's hoping that their relationship doesn't turn into one.

"The hell are you doing?"

A voice, he very much knew interrupted his thought process.

He looked up, now realizing that he was hanging upsidedown on the couch, to meet Banri staring right back at him.

"What?" He asked. Banri opened his mouth to respond but then closed it, rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders, before sitting next to him on the sofa. There was silence before he spoke. "I'm assuming you're bored, yeah?" 'No, I'm thinking of ways to keep you from catching my boyfriend's interest', isn't something he would say out loud, so he responded with a bland "Yeah, I guess."

The brunette suddenly stood up and started to approach the door. He twisted the door nob before turning back, only to meet the confused features that painted Tenma's face. "Don't you wanna play games?" he asked. He realized what Banri was inviting him to and let himself follow the other male.

They walked until they made it to Itaru's door. He was confused when Banri opened the door and proceeded to let himself in. "Coming in." He said lazily though no one was in the room to respond or acknowledge that. "Why are we in Itaru's room?" Tenma asked, though he followed Banri inside none the less. "To play games, duh. Itaru has a better working PC than I do." He let Tenma close the door before continuing. "And besides you and Itaru play games all the time in his room so I would assume you guys are acquainted." Oh. Tenma's usually in Itaru's room with the intent to indulge in some time together or even do work in silence, but he wouldn't be lying if Itaru hasn't shown him the ropes with some games that he constantly plays.

"Well, I guess. Although I'm not as good as you or him." He added in quickly. Hoping that that would make Banri go easier on him without him having to say it. He finds himself standing in the middle of the room for some reason. Before Banri asks him a question that catches his attention.

"Hey could you pass me some soda?"

it was a pretty innocent question to ask though it made no sense. Why ask him to get him something from the kitchen if they could've gone there beforehand? The orange-haired boy sighed before walking back to the door. As if Banri could tell, he turned to stop him. "Where are you going?" Tenma looked at him a bit more annoyed. "What do you mean? You asked for some soda, didn't you?" He huffed a bit agitated at the brunette for stopping him. Banri gave him a strange look that he didn't understand before he stood up and proceeded to a dark corner of the room. Tenma walked forward to see what he was doing. Surprised to find a small beverage only mini-fridge.

Tenma was speechless. They weren't allowed to have stuff like that in the dorms. Sakyo would kill them!

"What?"

The question caught him off guard. "You look surprised. Did you not know this was here?" He could only nod, his mouth refusing to move at the revelation. A small 'Oh' left the other male before he struggled and passed a can to Tenma who reluctantly took it. "Well even if you didn't know, it's fine now. You and Itaru are buddies now so, you findin' out about it is okay."

Tenma shook with rage. Trying hard not to explode right then and there. Why did Banri know about this? Wouldn't Itaru tell him if he bought something like this? Questions began throwing themselves at him before he turned to Banri.

"When?"

"What?"

"When did he buy this?" He wanted-no _needed_ to know. He needed to clarify his suspicions about this. Banri was silent before he spoke again. "I don't remember exactly, but, he would complain about Sakyo was nagging him about the soda in the fridge. So I asked 'im if he wanted to buy a smaller fridge for himself." He bent down and shuffled through the games. Tenma swallowed heavily hoping this didn't go the way that it did. "So he bought one online and hid it from everyone. Which was probably the 13th if I'm sure." That confirmed it. They started dating two months ago. But he wasn't told about this? Tenma felt cheated on and didn't know how to react to it. Itaru wasn't even there, so what could he do?

"Dude, you good?" Banri asked. He unclenched the fist he didn't know he was holding and calmed. "Yeah. Let's just play."

He couldn't take a step before Banri was right in front of him. The look on his face screamed 'is that all there is'? And Tenma knew that he knew. He was supposed to be an actor. So why did Banri see right through him so easily?

Before he could think any more thoughts, soft lips were on his and without hesitation, he kissed back. He knew that he shouldn't so he attempted to full away. But Banri pulled him right back and Tenma let him in.

Teens will be Teens and Tenma, for the first time ever, hoped this wouldn't affect his relationship with Banri. Yes _Banri_. Not Itrau.

\-- 

Itaru was tired. Spending all his time at work wasn't something that he was willing to do. It was tiring and he honestly hated it. He hated work in general and wish he didn't have to work. Especially when he had to work late shifts constantly. He had gotten on the good side of his company's boss and was given a promotion. But as soon as he moved, he was hit with a wave of projects and deadlines that needed to be due. Apparently the person who originally had this position was a slacker and didn't get anything done. So everything was left in Itaru's hands. If he knew that that was going to be the outcome he wouldn't have taken the promotion at all.

Even so, he seemed alright. Because of his gaming habit, the tiredness couldn't be seen on his already pale complexion. Which was good. He didn't need to have people bugging him about the schedule. In fact, he could stop making fun of Tsuzuru and his habits. They were now to birds of a feather. Constantly typing away with work and deadlines to meet. He'd probably get him something as an apology later.

Then there was the case of the Company. He missed seeing them in a weird way. The office was constantly quiet as opposed to the loud dormitory. He missed practice and food. Omi's cooking in particular. He hasn't had a good meal in forever and can't remember the last time he had homemade food. 

He swears, he wishes to have that privilege again.

And then there was Tenma.

Tenma and him had what you would call a 'special relationship'. Not they weren't fuck buddies or anything like that. They were dating.

Itaru didn't know how he fell in love with Tenma. But he did and surprisingly enough the feelings were mutual. They weren't a very common duo but they made it work anyway. Even if their schedules didn't make sense. But then again the age gap between them didn't make sense. Falling in love with a high schooler was bizarre enough but being in a relationship with one was way off the charts. However, they made it work.

They did all the things normal couples do. But after some time, Tenma told Itaru that them staying home together would be fine. Which was an utter shock to Itaru seeing as though Tenma seemed like the type of person to want to indulge in outings. Though he found out from his driver that he wanted to not have his fans following him around and to have Itaru to himself. Which, when he told Tenma, he turned bright red and began loudly denying that fact. Having to make Itaru kiss him to shut him up.

When it came to intimacy, it was a bit difficult. Neither one had brought up the subject in a serious matter. However, there have been times where Itaru has seen Tenma attempt to bring it up but ultimately fail. He doesn't blame him though. Having that kind of discussion is weird and not something you want to talk about with someone who is like Itaru.

They've never actually done it. Although Itaru has seen Tenma jerk off to him before. Though Tenma will never know that.

Itaru smiled to himself. Happy to have kept Tenma in the dark about it. Though it's not like he would tell him anyway.

Speaking of Tenma, he hopes that he's okay. He knew how lonely he felt when Tenma was this busy. Though he could live he still wanted to see Tenma and have him there to nag him or watch is eyes shine when Itaru got a good gacha pull.

He was ready to go back home and greet Tenma. Tenma would probably tell him he did fine without him but would hold him a little tighter than he needed to when he played. Letting him know that all that was a complete lie. Because even though Tenma was a phenomenal actor, he couldn't deny his feelings.

Before he could continue his thoughts, he had gotten a message. It was from Banri and from the looks of it, it didn't sound good.

_[10:51 PM] Settsu Banri: Dude, Tenma is fucking thrashed right now._

_[10:53 PM] Chigasaki Itaru: What do you mean?_

_[10:53 PM] Settsu Banri: You know what I mean! He's a fucking mess right now._

_[10:54 PM] Settsu Banri: You're done working right? So hurry the fuck up and get here!_

Before he could respond. The brunette went offline leaving him panicked and confused.

He finished up whatever work he had left and turned it in. Ignoring anyone who asked him anything and running out of work. Preparing to deal with any backlash the day after. He didn't even remember the car ride back to the dorm, rushing inside as quickly as he could.

He made it to the courtyard. Only to see Banri standing in front of his dorm. He made it to him before attempting to question him of the sudden text. But before he could Banri spoke first.

"I kissed him."

The silence that came after was disturbing. Itaru didn't even realize he was shaking and he didn't know why. Was it out of fear? Anger? Guilt? He wanted to say something. Anything. Anything along the lines of 'Why the hell would you do that?' or he could even attack the younger male. But nothing came out. So with the silence, Banri continued to tell him his regretful encounter.

"I didn't mean it like that, I swear. He was just so disturbed and upset and I just...tried to comfort him but I-" Now Banri was stumbling against his own words. Itaru could tell he was trying to find words that wouldn't make Itrau hate him for what he did. And Itaru didn't blame him. He's seen enough dramas to know how this usually plays out. They break up and Tenma ends up with Banri. But that's not how it should be. Because Itaru knows Banri doesn't want a relationship with Tenma and the outcome will end up with all three of them maintaining a strained relationship.

Itaru placed his hand in his hair. Softly tugging at him locks as if that was going to help him make his decision. He held his hand out and Banri stops speaking.

"Where is he?"

"In there."

Itaru walked past the younger male and opened the door. _' I hate you'_ would be appropriate right then. But at the moment he said "It's fine. I forgive you," before closing the door behind him. Because he knew that's what he really wanted to say to him. 

\-- 

Itaru climbed up into the bed. Tenma's sleep form was displayed there for him. He could see the puffiness in his eyes from what assumed was crying. He could tell that Tenma wasn't mad at him, finding his signature yellow jacket clutched in his hands. He was still in his regular clothes. Sleeping uncomfortably in his jeans and signature black and white striped shirt. He looked cute, not fussing or pouting. Just relaxed. And for some strange reason, he wanted to see touch him. Place his arms around his waist and touch his skin.

Itaru crawled into the sheets beside him. His games, his rank, everything that had to do with him, and his games could wait at that moment. He _wanted_ Tenma at that moment and need to have him.

He cuddled behind the younger male, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Tenma, as if feeling his presence, pressed his back onto Itrau. Neither was taller than the other but Itaru could make it work, burying is face into Tenma's neck. The said male groaned but, none the less didn't wake up. Itaru brought his hands underneath Tenma's shirt. He knew they were cold and Tenma acted accordingly. Press himself further into Itrau from the cold feeling. Itaru being himself pressed his hands onto the other's warm skin. He flinched but didn't pull away.

He slowly brought one of his hands further up Tenma's body. It's was evident how often the other would take the time to exercise. He would constantly encourage others to do so, even Itaru himself, knowing about his lack of exercise.

The hand made contact with his nipple. That, when ran over, got erect. It was fast and Itaru could help but chuckle when it happened. Showing him how sensitive to Tenma's nipples were to the cold. I caressed and touched them. Finding every way to tease the younger male. It seemed to work, as he started hearing Tenma's breathing become uneven and shaky; His body reacting aggressively to Itaru's touching.

The, now warm, fingers traced continuously over the nipples. Itaru, finding a steady rhythm to keep Tenma on edge.

He heard a very quiet curse leave him before he arched his back more. The blonde was tempted to go down onto the tight jeans that restricted Tenma, however, he waited. He knew he shouldn't jump into it too soon. He wanted to see how long Tenma could hold out with him teasing him.

"...more..."

It was quiet but Itaru could hear it loud and clear. He leaned closer and whispered, "You're going to have to be a little louder than that." He removed his hand from the younger's nipple and to his face. Cupping it before nipping at his earlobe, and then down his neck. A small moan was drawn from it before the other complied, whispers of, 'please' or 'more' being heard from the other.

At some point Itaru could tell Tenma had woken up from his lewd dreaming because of short pause in his breathing. It wasn't short like it normally was it was a long pause before it continued. It made Itaru happy that Tenma was enjoying it as much as he was. It turned the older on how Tenma liked this but pretended to be asleep anyway. 

Itaru, seeing as though he earned it, brought his other free hand down. He smirked feeling the bulge in his pants. It took him a small while to unbutton the young actor's jeans but eventually, he did. Unzipping his pants before rubbing the semi-wet spot on his boxers. The other groaned in what Itaru assumed to be relief at the conclusion that he was finally going to get release. Although that couldn't be far from the actual truth.

He wanted to see Tenma become a complete mess just from him.

Itaru was never this sadistic but he could blame it on being pent up from constant work or his gamer side. Either could be blamed and it would make sense.

Grinding was a huge factor in this now. The blonde found Tenma grinding onto his own hard-on and Itaru couldn't help his own instinct to grind back against Tenma's ass. Though it was an uncomfortable position to be grinding on one other, they made it work because of how horny they'd become. Because when your horny, any and all friction can be used to feed that fire.

Though Itaru had barely done anything, Tenma was already losing it. His breathing was all over the place and his body was trembling. Even so, Itaru was cheeky and wasn't going to give him the relief he wanted, much to Tenma's disappointment.

There was a consistent back and forth and Itaru was winning. Tenma was struggling against the blonde wanting for him to get on with it, while Itrau waited.

It was a ridiculous game of cat and mouse and Itaru had Tenma where he wanted. 'Let's see how long he can keep up the pretend sleeping charade before he breaks.' And Itaru let Tenma know well that, that's all he needed to do to get what he wanted.

Now they were here. Itaru's hands on both his and Tenma's hard on's while Tenma laid against him. He bit his lip as he could hear the older groan as he stroked his own erection, showing no attempt to help him with his own. Only the occasional brush of his hand to keep him up. As much as Tenma had his pride he really wanted his release. So he did what he should've and stopped pretending since Itaru was more than aware of it by now.

"Itaru." He breathed. Trying to catch the other. Luckily he did when he felt Itaru's head shift on his shoulder. He grabbed the wrist on Itaru's hand began to move it. "Please...help me." The younger actor knew how desperate that sounded but couldn't care less at that point. Itaru finally responded beginning to set a pace on his length. The movement making Tenma shudder and moan in happiness that it happened. 

\-- 

That morning Tenma woke up to the soft sounds of Itaru's phone. He opened his eyes to find himself wrapped around the blonde's waist. The memories from the night came back to him and he sat up it a startled motion. He heard an irritated sound come from the other when he did.

"Geez Tenma." Itaru mumbled to himself before pausing the game, pink eyes meeting purple. 

"Moring~" He hummed and Tenma became redder, causing Itaru to laugh.

He swallowed before looking Itaru straight in the eye and responding."Finally, you're off work."

"Yep. You miss me?"

"N-No! W-welcome home, Itaru."

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know. Sumeragi and Settsu did NOT engage in intercourse. I just felt the need to say that.


End file.
